The First Day
by thejasonresno
Summary: Canon Couples. Romance. Death. Non Yaoi. Years after the war ends our heroes are settled into a domestic life only to have it ruined by zombies, monsters, and a mysterious man seemingly ruling them all. What's going on and can they make it through alive? TEMPORARY HIATUS as of 8/23/12!
1. Chapter 1

The First Day

by: thejasonresno

**10:00am**

It was ten o' clock on a crisp Fall Saturday morning and the house was bustling. In the kitchen Quatre ran to and fro trying to get a solid breakfast prepared for the rest of the guys. He was alone in this endeavor, of course, but he was getting used to it. Apparently _any_ work in a kitchen was 'sissy' work and Duo just couldn't have that. Quatre would always furtively believethat laziness had a bigger part to play than any shady sexist remarks.

Speaking of the young braided boy, he was in their living room—still in his pajamas—under about four comforters he insisted on having this morning.

"It's really cold Wufei. You just don't understand." Duo chided as he threw a body pillow at his Asian friend.

"You know I think you're weak, right?"

Duo gave a nod of silent assent and turned his focus back to the latest episode of _Pokemon_ on the KidsWB. "I just love these little fellas, Fei. I want one. Get me one?"

Wufei sighed and reclined in the lazyboy, his slender legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Duo noticed this.

From the kitchen Quatre heard a yelp and then the crashing of the two boys wrestling in the other room. The Arabian shook his head and flipped the pancakes.

"Morning Quatre," Heero had stalked into the room—carefully avoiding the tornado of wrestling that he almost had gotten sucked into.

The _perfect soldier_ took a seat at their small round dining room table and laid his head in the crook of his arms, face down on the table.

"Wonderful night, Heero?" Quatre inquired. For the platinum haired boy was certainly curious as to that. Often times when the guys were at home Heero would disappear for the night and the re-emerge the next morning looking as ill rested as ever.

Ever since the war had ended and they had settled into this house Heero had been plagued by what Duo called "nocturnal missions". Quatre never understood what that meant and instead believed that Heero was secretly going out and seeing Relena.

Quatre shook his head, 'What was a nocturnal mission anyways?' He sighed and chalked it up as another phrase he would never quite understand out of Duo.

Heero grunted a nondescript reply into his arms and awaited the rest of the guys to find the table. He was hungry.

At that moment Trowa managed to walk into the room looking calm and poised. The boy had his trademark hair cleanly unibanged and was dressed entirely free of wrinkles. Duo didn't even have real pants on.

Trowa grabbed the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. He glanced at Heero and then poured another one. The silent soldier then turned and placed a cup next to Heero, momentarily ruffling his hair, and took his seat next to the pilot. In their years together Trowa had attained a certain affinity towards the dark and silent pilot. He actually grew a bond with the guy that they could share (or not).

Heero sat up and wiped his bleary eyes. He cradled the mug in his hands and took gentle sips from the tip as if his lips were made of glass and they could break. Trowa gave a circumspect glance at this and shook his head.

"Kids!" Quatre shouted. "Come eat!"

The young men in the kitchen heard the lazyboy almost overturn as the two other pilots fought to become the first to the kitchen. Duo beat him out narrowly by sliding on his socks on the hardwood floors and doing his best impression of a baseball slide, ending under the table and accidentally looking up Heeros' shorts.

"Ahh...I'm not so hungry anymore.."

Heero placed his foot on Duos' head and shoved the younger pilot out from under the table. "Eat Maxwell."

Wufei sniggered under his breath and took a seat at the table. He dished up sever amounts of hash browns. Quatre rolled his eyes, took off his apron, and fell into a chair. It was barely ten thirty and he was already exhausted.

Duo plopped into a chair backwards and dished up a few pancakes. He noisily began to decorate them with syrup and other necessities before finally deciding that they were garnished enough to please his pallet. He took a few noisy bites.

"So," he began through a full mouth. "What's goin' on today?"

Quatre shrugged, "Not too much I'm afraid. The yard work is done and there are no jobs to do." He folded his hands in his lap. He never ate with the other guys. "I'd say today should just be about relaxing. Maybe rent a movie or something?"

Wufei shoved a slice of crispy bacon into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, "A movie isn't a bad idea. Maybe we could have people over?" He added another crisp of bacon to his mouth.

Heero groaned and cradled his coffee, "Anything to keep me in this house." The ex soldier took another sip and returned his head to the crook of his arms.

Duo and Trowa conferred a secret glance and an eyebrow of worry was slightly raised. Neither of them said anything.

"Then it's decided, slumber party!" Quatre added unable to hold the excitement out of his voice.

As it would be most obvious...their quarters were slightly cramped and not always hospitable to visitors. So anytime that they decided to have people over it _was indeed_ a special occasion and break away from the mundane routine they had acquired since settling down.

It would be more than they bargained for.

**8:00PM**

"Definitely get this dude, this is awesome." Duo was brandishing the latest George Romero film titled _'The Living Dead of the Night'_. "How could this not be good?"

Wufei shrugged and took it from the exuberant pilot. He read over the back and nodded, "That works for me, Maxwell."

Across the store Quatre was nestled in to the romantic-comedy sections, quite alone, with Trowa and Heero quietly scanning the wall of action movies. Heero idly picked up _'Rush Hour', _read it , and put it back.

"Alright people!" Duo shouted from across the store, "We got our flicks let's get outta here." The braided man waved his zombie movie back and forth despite the odd locks the other people in the store were giving him.

Quatre looked at the movie, sighed, and reluctantly set down his favorite Hugh Grant film. The rest of the guys followed them to the checkout.

"Good choice fellas, good choice." The teenager behind the counter gave a braces filled grin. His teeth were yellowing and Trowa was quite sure the youth needed more than braces. He read his name tag, 'Todd'.

Todd stooped slightly and took a long pull of Mt. Dew and finished typing in their information.

"Looks like you boys have a late fee on---"

Duo cut him off, "Ah, yeah, I'll take care of that." Duo slipped the teenager a twenty, gave him a severe look, and quickly grabbed Quatres arm and lead him to the door. "It's time to go guys, 'sides they'll be at our house soon..."

They, as Duo mentioned, was actually a few close female friends of the group. One Hilde, Relena, Sally, and Cathy. During the war the Gundam Pilots had become quite close to a few people and even graced them by staying in touch. That honestly meant a lot to the girls who knew how completely these pilots had vanished off the radar of most people.

For a brief time the pilots held a shallow celebrity status with the peoples of Earth but their fifteen minuets faded after five as they sought refuge in the cover of regular people. They still caught glances full of meaning from civilians but for the most part, they went ignored.

A wave of popcorn exploded into the air accompanied by a shriek of pure terror. Duo yelped a loud 'Dammit, my popcorn!' and was answered by a slap from Hilde and a reminder to watch his language.

Relena looked over Heeros chest, the one she was now nuzzling into, and gave Duo a wide innocent frown. "I'm sorry Duo! It, it, it just scared me is all. I'll make you more!"

Hilde pulled Duos braid, "You'll do no such thing. If he wants to pig out he can eat it off the floor!"

Hilde, Duo, Heero, and Relena had amassed themselves onto the couch and became quite ensconced in comfort. Quatre sat at Heeros feet, his knees up to his chin, and his eyes wide.

Wufei, as always, was reclined in his lazyboy with Sally sitting on his lap. Wufei appeared shamed by this public display of attention but oddly pleased.

Trowa sat on the floor next to Quatre, his arm around the young aristocrat, next to Catherine. Cathy held Trowas hand and didn't ask much more. Catherine knew how much Trowa cared about her so no amount of PDA was necessary.

Duo felt completely against that sentiment and often times his hands would wander down to give Hildes butt a nice pinch. Usually returned by a slap or a shove.

"No, No, get away! Don't...aghhh!"

The zombie on the television collapsed onto the girl in the movie. It's green flesh making her pale supple skin look oddly off base. With a roar that sent Quatre burrowing into Trowa, whom received an affectionate pat on the head, the zombie bit into her neck and tore a bloody chunk of flesh off.

"That's some hickey huh Hilde? I've done better though..." Duo bent down to nibble on her neck, mocking quiet roars like the zombie.

Wufei was merely stunned at the dishonorable methods the creature used to fight. Biting? Attacking women? "This is ridiculous," he asserted. Sally stroked his head with a wry grin.

Relena again buried her head in Heeros chest, and the perfect soldier was quite sure it wasn't always in fear of the film. "Oh my it's so..so..terrifying Heero. Would you protect me from a zombie?"

"Oh it's not real lady!" Duo callously piped in.

The television flickered and the image disappeared and reappeared.

"Power surge." This from Trowa.

"I'll show you a power surge," Duo leaped deftly from the couch and tackled Trowa from behind. The two soon became entangled in a wrestling match that threatened to ruin the gravity of their horror movie.

In between Trowas headlock Duo watched as the electricity cut out momentarily again. "What the heck?"

"T...Trowa please come back...me and Miss. Catherine are...scared." Quatre peeped from behind his knees.

"It's nothin' Q-Tip!" Duo grumbled from behind Trowas knee. "It's just---"

The American youth was interrupted by a shrill beeping sound emanating from the television. The DVD ejected and the television suddenly shone brighter.

Relena sat up next to Heero and Hilde averted her eyes from her boyfriend to the television. Her small smile faded.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen', an older man stated from the television. 'This is Channel 9 News. And we have news.'

"What's going on...weather?" Heeros voice was as steely as ever but question was beginning to raise in it.

'We have an emergency men and women of the broadcasting area.' The man stared into the camera. His suit hastily thrown on and sweat pooling around his forehead. 'Please, I implore you, PLEASE---'

From the television a scream was heard in the background of the news set. The camera fell bodily to the floor.

Heero instinctively held Relena tighter to him as if to protect her form the very cold that was seeping into their veins.

'If you can still hear me...' the mans voice was breaking up but fear was undoubtedly in his voice. 'If you can still hear me...oh God. Oh God!'

Another scream.

The power in the house shut off and their world went dark.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was long and maybe boring but it'll get better, I promise! I began writing this story intending it to be lighthearted and fun...but I got hit by inspiration. I know this first chapter may sound too funny but...things will get more intense. As always, read and review!


	2. Nightfall

The First Day

Chapter Two: Nightfall

by: thejasonresno

**9:30 PM**

"It's fine, really." Heero asserted quietly as he turned on and handed out the third of their heavy duty flashlights.

Moments ago the power had went out following a chilling news interruption. The group of 19 and 20 year olds had taken it probably better than most, but that wasn't saying much. Quatre was clutching tightly to Trowa's arm. Duo was sitting upright paying close attention to hero. All traces of humor had vanished from the braided pilots visage.

"What happened?" Chang's voice was steady. Heero silently blessed him for that. They needed to be steady in times like this.

"I don't know. Power outage. Practical joke. Something." Heero had crossed the living room to the front door, which he locked, and returned back to the group.

With a grunt Heero sat back down on the couch and turned on his laptop, the one that was always sitting at his feet or within arms reach. The greenish blue glow suddenly filled the semi dark room and illuminated Heero's face.

"What're you doing, Heero?" Relena inquired from next to him. Though the two had gotten substantially closer in the years following the war, Relena was still kept in the dark of her boyfriends goings on. It irked her but she understood his need for privacy.

"Checking something." His reply was short and followed up by the clicking of his keyboard.

Sally, always the steadier of the women, soon spoke up what they all were thinking. "So you think that report was...real? What happened?"

Duo shook his head grimly and almost all of the eyes were on him, at least, for the moment. "I've known it all along." Duo let out a semi dramatic sigh.

The only sound was the humming of the laptop and the clicking that ensued.

"Aliens."

From across the room Wufei let a pillow fly, knocking the American pilot onto the ground, and gaining a small laugh from the tense crowd.

"Laugh now but jus' wait til they've got their devices up your--"

"Internet is down as well." Heero's cool monotone broke over the indignant tirade of his friend.

Hilde shook her head and stood up, stretching. "What's it all mean? A creepy news report, screams, a power outage, and then the Internet is down?" She ran her hands through her black locks, "EMP?"

Duo shook his head again regaining a sober face that spoke of intellect beyond his age, "No babe. Not an EMP. For one—why would those people at the news station scream? And two...the Internet wouldn't shut down because of it." He sniffed, "Somethin' bad is gonna happen guys. My sixth sense can feel it."

Hilde looked down at her boyfriend and saw him in the way that only she could. The lighting from the laptop pooled in just the right spots to show the bags under his eyes. None of the other guys knew about this, maybe Quatre, but the upbeat pilot was often plagued by terrible dreams about the war. Underneath his bubbly exterior was a solemn and devastated man.

Maybe that's why she loved him so much. He was handsome, obviously for all the attention women gave him, and smart. He was also fun and could make her laugh by barely doing anything. He also loved her dearly and would put his life on the line to keep her safe.

She gave a contented sigh, "Anybody want something to drink?"

Duo looked at her with his mouth hanging open, "Are you serious Hilde? You're going to go alone to the kitchen right after I told you about my senses? Nah, I just can't have that."

He hopped lightly to his feet and followed her into the kitchen to grab a few cans of coke for everybody.

Once they turned the corner the real reason Duo followed her became apparent. He grinned at her cheekily and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Receiving Hilde's assent he pushed her lightly against the wall.

"Duo," she breathed between their lips. "We can't...not now..."

But her complaints were only halfhearted and Duo knew this. He also knew that he had her and he just _loved_ to tease. So abruptly he stopped and opened the fridge. The light was out and the temperature was already rising.

Duo sighed, the food probably wouldn't make it through the night. What s shame.

Suddenly Duo felt a light tap on his shoulder. His heart thundered in his chest and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He whipped around to see Hilde pointing quietly at the window across the kitchen and above the sink. She had a slender finger set to her lips in the classic sign of 'stay quiet'.

Duo nodded and looked to the window. He had sensational eye sight and was probably the most accurate at seeing things in the dark of the pilots. But anyone could have seen what he saw. The outline of a body stood silhouetted in the window. A clear image of the man or woman would have been impossible, thanks to the shades.

Pilot 02 bent over, set the cans lightly onto the ground, and rolled up his pajamas pant legs. Around his ankle a pistol was clipped. He withdrew it and then nodded for Hilde to return to the other room. "Get Heero." He mouthed.

She nodded, never letting her eyes leave the shape. Hilde backed slowly out of the room, nudging th e frame of the door quietly. She was rewarded with a light bump. But it was enough. The shape twitched.

Duo cursed to himself quietly and his pulse quickened. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he dreaded this person standing on their lawn. Who was it? Should he shoot? Should he wait?

The boisterous pilot had been out of action too long. He should have decided long ago what to do. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he felt it go numb in fear. He turned slightly and saw it was Yuy. Duo sighed in relief and nodded towards the figure, thanking God that Heero was here to make the decision.

"How long?" Heero barely breathed the words. His Prussian eyes were piercing the dark underneath his chocolate locks.

"Not sure." Duo responded slowly getting his act together.

"You ok Maxwell?" Heero's tone had softened. He was worried and it was odd for him to show that.

"I'm fine. What should we do?"

"Has it moved?"

Duo shook his head, his braid batting around his back.

"Then the only thing we can do."

Heero strode quietly towards the window. "If something happens-"

Duo nodded. Pull the trigger.

Heero gave a small smile that just barely tugged the corner of his lips and grabbed hold of the curtains. The figure still hadn't moved since Hilde made that small sound.

Duo was vaguely aware of the eyes of the others, behind him in the other room, but could discern nothing but the pounding of his heart in his chest. And it all happened in an instant. An instant Duo will never forget. An instant that made their lives take a left turn.

Heero, gripping a blocky flashlight in his right hand, flung the shades open and shone the light at the figure. In that same moment he fluidly leaped backwards to clear a shot for Duo.

Duo gave a wordless cry as he saw the figure outside of the window come revealed in the pale light.

To call it human would be generous but to not would be a lie. The man, or thing, stood about 6'1 and a buck sixty. Duo recognized him as Tim Saan, one of the local car dealership owners.

But this wasn't the Tim that he knew. His face was twisted into a horrible thing. His lips were curled into a snarl of fear or fury and his skin appeared to have paled and turned a light shade of green. A chunk of flesh in his cheek was entirely missing, but no longer bleeding.

'Tim' turned and revealed his frontal profile to Duo. His shirt was ripped to shreds and barely hanging by his narrow shoulders. The middle of his chest was torn half asunder by what had to have been a bears claw and teeth.

It attempted to jump through the window and Duo froze. His finger on the trigger, heart hammering, and sweat issuing from his forehead. He froze.

Like a glass bowl breaking on the floor the air exploded into a loud _bang_ as a gunshot issued from behind Duo. Duo's hands went to his ears and watched as the creatures chest exploded. It flew backwards and disappeared from view.

Duo and Heero whirled around and saw Quatre holding a pistol out. His hands were shaking and he was panting lightly. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" His cry of dismay pierced the silence that ensued the gunshot.

As only a soldier would know: Detached fighting with an enemy hidden behind a mobile suit is vastly different than the killing of one man. On foot.

Heero, surprisingly, was first to offer the downed Winner help. Extending his hand Yuy pulled Quatre to his feet and looked him with his sternest of stares. "You did the right thing."

"How do you know?" Quatre, always emotional, spat the words.

From outside a moan surfaced.

"What the _hell_?" Duo, of course, was first to find his tongue. "It can't be alive. Not after that shot. No."

The braided pilot shook his head and turned to the group with his mouth slightly ajar, "Right?"

Silence followed until Wufei stepped forward, "Cmon Duo. Let's go check it out."

END CHAPTER TWO

So I made this one shorter than the last one for a bunch of reasons. But. Check it out and if you are reading...why not leave a review?


	3. Life

The First Day

Chapter Three: Life

by thejasonresno

Wufei hesitantly shot a glance at Sally. Through the dim light of the of the lone hanging light in the kitchen he saw how pale she was. It made it all the harder to walk out the door.

The asian boy turned from his girlfriend of a year and set his face in stone. He turned to Duo, "Come on Maxwell. Let's check it out."

Duo silently nodded and knew that Wufei was giving him a chance to redeem himself.

With Prussian eyes gleaming Heero made to stop them. However Wufei stared him down and effectively impressed everyone in the room. _Nobody_ stared down the perfect soldier.

"Heero," Wufei muttered softly, barely believing what he was saying, "Take Quatre and lock the windows and doors around the house."

He nodded stiffly and turned a glance at Quatre. The platinum haired ex soldier nodded.

"Trowa," Wufei shot his friend a glance, "Wait in the livingroom and watch the girls."

Wufei withdrew a pistol from a holster at his side, "And hold on to this."

Trowa took the weapon and worked it over once as he got a feel.

The men shared a brief nod and then turned to begin their duties...when another moan ensued from just outside of the broken window.

Duo put a sweaty palm to the front door in the kitchen and shared a meaningful glance with Wufei. Gone were their childish antics from earlier. They were 16 years old again and fighting a war.

In an instant the door was thrown open and both Wufei and Duo spilled out--weapons at the ready--looking at both sides.

To the right and forward Duo saw naught but darkness, shrubs, and a few trees. To the left Wufei saw Tim.

But Tim wasn't on the ground dying in a pool of his own blood. No. 'He' was hurtling towards the rigid-with-terror Wufei with an animalistic abandon.

Quatre checked the lock on the only back door and rattled the knob. Well, it was locked. How much stress it could take was quite different...

Hearing a noise behind him he jumpt, his skin crawling, and whirled around with his pistol out.

"Relax." Heero.

"I'm so sorry. I just...can't shake this feeling."

Heero nodded in understanding, "The upstairs is clear and locked. What is your status?"

Quatre snapped back into his military precision, "Windows secure and all doors --"

Shouting.

Duo reacted faster than his friend, 'Not this time pal', and managed to shove the proud asian bodily to the ground to clear a shot from his pistol.

But it jammed and Duo's eyes widened.

Tim Saan however did not alter his course. No not at all for the problems of men. Instead a snarl erupted from his mangled and destroyed throat as he closed in on the braided soldier.

Duo leapt back as he narrowly avoided contact with the...with the...'it' that pursued him. He didn't even have time to disbelieve what was happening as the creature was constantly rushing forward with a drunken intent to clutch at his clean flesh.

"Fei!"

A yelp erupted from the braided pilots lips as he ducked under a wild flail of arms and spun again to be at the creatures back.

Wufei scrambled to his feet and reached for his own pistol and gulped. It wasn't there.

He had given it to Trowa.

Lacking a weapon Wufei did what came natural--he became one.

In a flurry the martial artist sprang forward and immediately began assaulting the creature with a mixture of kicks and punches to the body. However to the two pilots surprise...Tim barely reacted.

Instead, with a roar, it turned from Duo towards Wufei and sprang forward in a sort of stuttering walk. Wufei noticed how slow the creature was and smirked. Easy.

As Wufei danced back and forth, lightly placing kicks on the 'man', Duo fought with his pistol to no avail. It was hopelessly jammed. Finally the braided pilot threw the weapon down in a frustrated rage. The weapon bounced and skitted into the grass...right next to a decorative small boulder.

Duo grinned.

Wufei grimaced as he felt a searing pain run up his right arm. Apparently the creature had managed to score a scratch from its crusty nails. He momentarily cursed his stupidity and that was all the time it took.

Tim Saan, 32, grabbed hold of Wufeis thin but muscled arm and roared in joy. With undead eyes glinting, with a malice that extended beyond the grave, the creature made to bite into flesh like so many B-Movie zombies before him.

But then a ringing "Aha!" exploded into the air and a boulder was smashed heavily into the back of its head. A sickening crack was heard and his arm was immediately released. The 'man' fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Unmoving. Unbreathing.

Duo Maxwell threw the rock on top of the body and kicked at it with reckless abandon. The youth, forever transformed by violence, swore under his breath until he realized he blows were starting to literally pull apart Tim's body.

He turned and promptly retched.

The whole confrontation lasted almost a minute...but to them it felt like an eternity.

Duo looked up, whiping his mouth, at his friend. "Is it dead?"

The ravenhaired youth nodded, "Let's get back inside."

Casting two wary glances they both retreated back inside where they were met by their friends.

Quatre and Heero emerged from the doorway with their guns out. Seeing Duo and Wufei enter, however, they holstered them.

"Dead?"

Duo nodded.

Hilde ran up to her boyfriend and threw her arms around him and pulled him tight.

Duo patted her back lightly, too numb to really feel.

From the kitchen sink they heard Wufei turn on the water and watched as he began to wash his face. All were too relieved to notice the blood that was pooling at his feet.

A/N

I know it's been an insanely long time since I updated...I'm sorry! This chapter was rushed to sort of get me back in the swing of things and prove I'm still alive! As always R & R and I'll try to have the next chapter up MUCH quicker!


	4. Sunrise

The First Day

Chapter Four: Sunrise

By thejasonresno

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! To one reviewer: Do I plan to kill them off one by one? What fun would that be...too generic. You'll just have to wait and see! Other than that I will try to update every Monday from now on. Putting myself on a schedule should help me update more often. Excuse some of the grammar mistakes--I'm typing this story from work.

Heero surveyed the room quietly. Duo was sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Hilde was between his legs and holding on to his trim waist. Wufei was staring out the shattered window, deep in thought, and Sally stood inches away.

Quatre and Trowa were talking in muted tones as Catherine looked quickly back and forth between the two men, listening, and Relena clung to his arm...scared but trusting. Always trusting.

"Fei?! You're bleeding!!" Duo shouted with hysteria rising in his voice.

The raven haired pilot glanced back at Duo and than down at his leg. He grimaced as if just realizing the pain.

Hilde grabbed a chair and thrust it to him, he glanced at it, and then he sat down.

The slight woman rolled up the pants of his leg, earning herself a blush from the Chinese man, and she gasped slightly.

"Was he bit? Was he bit?" Duo again.

Heero turned towards the chestnut braided pilot and raised an eyebrow, "Bit?"

The American rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead, "Were you even watching the movie? If he was bit...then...he could become --"

Sally cut him off angrily, which was surprising for her typically calm demeanor, "He wasn't bit. He just fell on some glass."

Duo scowled but inside his heart soared in relief. He could _not_ lose Wufei.

"Let me wrap it up to staunch some of the bleeding. It doesn't look too bad."

Fifteen minutes later the group of friends were all huddled inside of the cozy living room.

"Sally, check the television. See if we can get anything." This from Heero.

The pretty blond doctor nodded curtly and turned on the television. Static. Hiss. She continued flipping through the channels to no avail.

Duo shook his head in disgust, "Of course the television is out. It's a zombie invasion. The TV _never_ works."

Hilde punched him in the arm, "Don't say that. That wasn't a zombie!"

"I know what zombies are and that was one!"

Quatre joined in, "I don't think I like zombies..."

Braid flapping in passion, "Who does? I almost got killed twice by that thing..."

"It's not a zombie!!"

"What if there are more?" Quatre was almost trembling now. But the youthful ex pilot noticed this and folded his hands calmly in his lap.

Noticing the silence that he had won he plunged on.

"Listen. I know this feels crazy guys but...we have to be ready. What if there _are_ more out there?" He turned towards Heero, "You said upstairs was clear and locked up?"

Pilot 01 nodded in assent, "Nothing is getting in from up there."

"Alright. Good. I cleared the downstairs and ran into a few snags. No...no zombies or anything but something that could be just as bad."

Quatre sighed out all the pains and frustrations the night had brought them and in probability--would bring them. "The doors here are not braced--at all--and I sincerely doubt any one of them could take even the slightest beating."

Hilde gulped loudly but Duo threw his arms around her waist and pulled his girlfriend into a tight embrace. She smiled weakly.

Quatre looked at the couple with a twinkle in his eyes. He could never care more about anybody than he did his friends.

"With that said I defer your attention to Duo. Before you freak out I think he has some valuable information."

The strength seemed to all but flee Quatre as he sat on the ground next to Trowa and Catherine.

Duo looked at him questioningly, not yet decided if Quatre was making fun of him or being serious, but then decided to take the floor anyway.

"What I think Q is getting at is that I know my stuff about zombies"--Hilde groaned loudly--"and, listen babe, it doesn't help to know as much as possible."

Wufei, who had apparently been holding in his disdain, finally muttered loudly: "What good will movies do in helping us? This is stupid."

Duo shot him a look but then decided to sigh instead. "Listen Fei. Tim...Tim fit every element of the typical zombie film. He was slow, had discolored flesh and frankly wanted to bite the shit out of us."

Trowa chuckled dryly.

Walking to the other side of the room Duo took down a dry erase board and the accompanying marker. "Welcome to Zombie 101."

Concluding his lecture Duo looked around the room with a set in stone serious expression.

"Aim for the head--you stop the undead. If you get bit...well...tough shit. Remember that class. It could save your life."

Duo silently walked towards his girlfriend and then threw himself onto the couch with her. There was a momentary silence.

"What time is it anyway?" Catherine quietly asked if only to break the silence.

Duo checked his black wristwatch, "A little after four am. What a party huh?"

Nobody laughed. The image of "Tim" strewn across the front doorsteps was too ghastly an image to brush off.

Heero stood up and closed his laptop loudly. "It's decided. Nobody goes home tonight."

There was a general nod of agreement amongst the women.

"Further I want everybody to sleep in this room. Back to back if possible. We are going to sleep in shifts. Trowa and I will stand the first watch. The rest of you get some sleep."

Heero rolled up his pajama pant legs and unholstered his pistol. Trowa did likewise with the gun he had borrowed from Wufei.

"In the morning we move out."

Heero grimly checked the chambers of his firearm. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach said only one thing: None of them would realize just how long the night was going to be.

A/N: That's it for now ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry it was a whole lot less of an action oriented chapter but it is mainly here to act as a stepping stone so I can really get the story moving. I hope I'm managing to balance out the drama and horror with a little bit of humor and not doing a terrible job. Well, read and review!


	5. Movement

The First Day

Chapter Five: Movement

By thejasonresno

A/N: Everybody thank you so much for the positive feedback! For awhile this story sort of fell off the map and seemed like it held little interest from either party but it is getting back going and I'm excited about it. So, without further ado...

The house was quieter than it had been in recent memory. Everyone was fast asleep, their dreams uncomforting, in a nest of blankets and pillows in the middle of the living room floor.

Well, except for Trowa and Heero.

The two "ideal soldiers" stood watch at either end of the house--Heero at the front kitchen window and Trowa at the large living room window. They did not plan on letting anything happen to their friends. Then again...who _could_ plan for this?

Trowa sighed again. There was a heavy and cumbersome feeling in his chest. He couldn't shake it off and it deeply unnerved him. Was it fear? Adrenaline? Excitement? Had he lost his touch on the battlefield?

No, it couldn't be. That feeling had to be anticipation. As a soldier he could make changes for the better of the world and...Well...he was anxious to be a boon to his friends.

Heero Yuy, perfect soldier at age 16, ran a hand through his bed-head ravaged chocolate hair. He leaned back against the counter, almost putting his hand in an unwashed bowl of Duo's breakfast, and checked his watch. 5:30. Another hour or so and they'd be able to move out.

Then it happened.

The first attack on the building was a surprise and as such Heero would concede they'd be caught off guard. It was _not_ their fault.

"Heero! Two at the living room window!" Trowa screamed--an unnatural and unnerving noise--and then: "Everybody, get the hell up!"

Suddenly the house was a flurry of noise and movement. Heero, glancing ruefully back at his defense position, turned and ran into the living room with his firearm drawn. He saw Trowa sighting down his pistol and saw the others groggily coming awake and to their feet.

"Quatre get that damn pistol out and get up here! Wufei and Duo stay by the girls. Defend them." Heero's voice came out icy and monotone in the storm that was beginning to boil.

Quatre nodded and jumped over the sofa. Duo nodded quickly but Wufei quickly ran down the tight hallway and flung open the closet therein.

_What is he doing?!_

Only to emerge seconds later with a kitana in hand. Heero almost laughed at the sheer incredulity of it but could not find it in him to do so. Duo however gave a wide American grin and held his gun tightly in his hands.

On the other side of the couch the three pilots formed a line, Heero in the middle, Quatre on the left and Trowa on the far right.

But even these stoic fighters weren't ready for what they saw.

Outside of their beautiful pyramid shaped window stood two of the...creatures. Clothing was shredded around their mid section, barely hiding the mortal wounds, and their flesh was pale and grey as a boulder with green moss covering parts of it. Their eyes were devoid of everything but a carnal need to feed on the flesh of the living.

_I'll be damned if I let that happen._

"Guys, don't fire." Heero's voice came out firm and commanding but inside he was rattling.

Quatre gave a quick questioning nod.

"If we shoot the window then it _will_ break. They'll get in." Heero ran a hand through his hair--frustrated.

"We have to do somethin' Yuy!" This from Duo.

Then it hit him. A light bulb turning on.

"Wufei, Duo, do we still have the basement exit leading to the garage?"

Wufei nodded and then smiled slowly.

"Actually, yes we do. Duo and I repaired it last summer."

_Last summer seems like years ago..._

"Ok good. Alright."

The two creatures were on the other side of the glass flailing wildly. Their arms and hands with their ragged yellow nails were scoring marks and scratches. They'd break in sooner than later. Then...well...that just couldn't happen. Not while they were here, at least.

"Wufei, Quatre, Duo...take the girls down to the basement and up the exit. Load everyone into our utility van. We're getting out of here."

Immediately cries of protest broke the sound waves.

"What about you and Trowa?"

"Where can we go?"

Heero ignored the comments and shared a meaningful glance with Trowa.

Trowa nodded at the window, "Heero. We have more friends showing up."

And it was true. At least another three ghoulish beings had amassed at their window.

"We can head for the boat." Heero said with a wry grin. "After all Duo said those things can't swim...right?"

Duo grinned at Heero for remembering his 'lesson'. "Every movie I ever saw pertaining to zombies...none could swim."

Heero allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. They could make it. He knew it.

"Alright, then we'll head for the boat for sure."

Relena, ghastly pale, ran over and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "What about you and Trowa?" Her gentian eyes were brimming with tears.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead...letting all of the emotion he ever held brim to the tip of his heart. He loved her and nothing..._nothing_...would get her.

"You guys pull the van out front. We'll meet you there."

Relena gasped and began to question again when he shook his head and pushed her gently towards the others.

"Duo. Watch her closely. If anything happens..."

"It'll be my ass, got it!" The braided American finished with a grin. For all of the threats Duo never lost sight of the fact that Heero trusted him. It warmed his soul.

Heero nodded and the group turned towards the basement, leaving Heero and Trowa to face the onslaught.

Relena paused and turned towards Heero before descending the steps. Her eyes swam with tears and she looked him over as if never expecting to see him again.

"Relena, I love you."

"I love you t--"

Duo gently prodded her foreword, "Later Princess. We gotta roll."

She nodded and the group disappeared, the door closing behind them.

Trowa looked at Heero and the two shared a moment of silence. The green eyed pilot smiled, his hair falling forward into his eyes, "So. We're the distraction."

No question. No distress. Just acceptance.

After Heero nodded his grin came even wider, "Think we'll make it?"

A pause and they were in the eye of the storm. They heard the faint hum of their van in the semi underground garage and hoped that the creatures did not.

_Clack, scratch, crash!_

The lead undead creature managed to stick a sickly green arm through the glass. It roared victoriously.

"Of course. We live for the fight."

A/N: That's it for the moment boys and girls! I hope you are enjoying the work! I wanted to get a bit farther into the story but this seemed like the only place I could stop without making it a 5 thousand word chapter. Did not want to do that! I know it is another cliffhanger but to make up for it I plan on updating again this week! Maybe Friday or Wednesday if all goes well. As always...read and review


	6. Patron Saint

The First Day

Chapter Five: Patron Saint

By thejasonresno

A/N: Sorry for the long _long_ pause in between updates. I've taken up the reigns as a freelance writer and coupled with finals at College, I've been swamped. However, here is the next chapter. Enjoy it!

Duo grimaced as he heard the first gunshots but in his defense he kept his eyes forward and focused on his mission.

Heero had told him to get the van out and to the front yard and if he couldn't...keep Relena safe. He spared a glance at the honey blond in the backseat of the car. She was pale as a ghost.

He would _not_ let anything touch her.

"Trowa, top left."

With eyes narrowed and gun held out steadily, Trowa nodded. He swung his arms in a graceful arc and pulled the trigger, effectively braining one of the creatures.

Heero smirked slightly, his eyes twinkling with thirst for battle.

"These guys aren't so rough."

In truth, they weren't. The creatures were slow, brain-dead, and _real_ easy to shoot. Oh, they _were_ impossible to kill outside of a headshot--and headshots certainly are no piece of cake--however these ghouls chose the wrong prey to go after.

Heero shook his head from his thoughts and momentarily paused to survey the front window.

It as slowly being destroyed, of course, but by much more than the few zombies they had seen earlier. It seemed that since that joyous victory cry, more and more of the beings had begun to appear out of the window.

Not counting the three they had managed to free of their brains, they numbered almost fifteen. This alarmed Heero immensely.

Fifteen zombies meant that fifteen people had died. This meant that there had to be even more of the damned creatures out there spreading the ghoulish plague.

_Click, bang!_

Duo turned in his seat to face the middle row of the van. Quatre and Wufei sat by the doors and Sally, Hilde, and Catherine sat sandwiched between them.

Quatre was clutching his pistol with white knuckles in one hand and the other was clenched just as tightly around Catherine's delicate palm.

Wufei was half kneeling on the ground facing the door. His kitana was held lightly in his right hand and Sally held his gun. They all looked nervous.

Hilde snorted as she looked at her boyfriends, "Why do you look so confident?" The words came out light but her eyes betrayed her.

The braided American grinned his boyish grin, "Well, for one _doll_ I'm about to go save Heero's life. He'll owe me _so_ hardcore."

Before she could respond he turned in his seat and closed his eyes for the slightest bit of time.

_God. If you're out there...help us save our friends and get the hell out of here._

"Let's roll."

Reaching up to the sun visor, Maxwell pressed a white button. It blinked once and then the garage door quietly opened.

Shifting into gear the white utility van slowly drove out and up the slight concrete hill.

In order to get to theirs 'x spot' (Heero referred to rendezvous points as such) they would have to circle around the alley and come pulling into the front yard. This, of course, would dominate Wufeis careful yard work but...he'd have to get over it.

As soon as they saw the front windows Duo was ordered to blast the horn on top and then gun it to the window. Quatre would have the back door of the van open for the two to jump in. On paper it looked easy. On paper.

Trowa backed up slightly, the back of his legs touching the couch, and froze in fear as he heard the noise he'd been dreading.

_Click. Click._

No ammo.

Heero too had backed all the way and seemed to have come across the same problem. His dark Prussian eyes seemed to be raging in a storm of emotion.

"Shit. I'm out." The curse left the lips of the Asian man.

"Me too." Calm and monotone. He never panicked.

At the same time he had never fought Zombies either.

He brought his verdant green eyes back to the window and inside his heart swelled and bloated in trepidation. Another couple of creatures had joined in on the potential kill. There were at least twenty of the ghastly white and grey beings clawing at the glass window. They would be inside the perimeter in moments. In fact were it not for their own lack of intelligence...they'd have already made it through. As it were the creatures all stood ambling shoulder to shoulder and failing to make it through.

"What next?"

"I told Duo to swing around as fast as possible."

Heero sighed. If Duo didn't make it around...they were as good as dead...

Then it happened. Collectively all of the snarling stopped. The creatures paused at their inspired clawing and inclined their heads as if listening.

_Too dad doo tad doo._

Duo! The horn!

"Now Trowa!"

His tall friend nodded and the two immediately bolted for the front kitchen door. They were going to make it--

The world swung and blurred in a crazy whirl of motion and Heero felt a sudden impact on his palms and knees. Panicked and hazy he spun around, on the ground, looking for what happened. He saw a face--Tim's--and then was pulled up by a pair of strong arms and was moving again.

Trowa spared a glance at his friend and then looked up in time to see the zombies collect themselves and realize their prey was escaping.

_Shoot._

Across the yard Duo was parked, the backdoors were open. Just fifteen yards.

Quatre had rolled down the window and was aiming down his pistol, carefully sighting in case a zombie made for the van or his friends. But what happened...no one was prepared for.

As one clump of moving flesh the twenty or so undead ghouls wildly ran towards Trowa and the half limping Heero.

They would never make it.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! They won't make it!" Duo slammed his fists against the wheel and then paused. "Babe, take the wheel."

"What? What are you going to do?!" Her voice cracked in fear but she moved forward to climb up front.

"I'm gonna save those guys. I promised!"

Duo reached towards the handle of the door but yelped in pain as he felt a dull rap on his knuckles.

"What was that for Fei?!"

"You're not going. Stay here."

Duo made to argue but the dark dark eyes of his friend would handle no arguments. The Asian man turned back to Sally, who was shining with sweat and fear, and planted a kiss delicately on her lips.

"Always."

And the next instant Wufei was gone, the sliding van door slamming behind him and his kitana gripped lightly in his capable hands.

The van was about fifteen seconds from Trowa and Heero and the creatures about ten seconds from fleshy-goodness. Wufei met right in the middle.

At first Trowa could do nothing but yell out a cry, one that was echoed by Sally in the van, and then it was no longer up to them.

Wufei pulled out his kitana and swung it gracefully in his hands. The metallic blade sung in the glory of battle.

"For justice and for my friends. You shall not harm them!"

From the beginning the battle was a loosing one. As valiant a warrior as Chang Wufei was...he would never be able to hack his way through twenty of the creatures. But he tried.

The first graceful arc came down and sliced diagonally across the neck and down the torso of the lead creature. It roared in a brainless and lusty fury before shaking its head and attempting to get at the martial artist.

_The head. Right._

A quick dance maneuver and Wufei managed to land a swing across the neck of the same creature. Its head toppled off in a display of bloodless gore. The body stumbled forwards and then fell to the ground in a heap.

He allowed himself a proud smirk before tracing the same pattern on the next ghoul. Similar results but already his face was glistening with sweat and his breathing was labored. A life of peace did not agree with his body.

Sparing a glance over his shoulder he saw Trowa throw Heero bodily into the van and then jump in behind him.

_Mission Accomplished_.

Now he would fight a noble fight. He would fight to his death to make time for his friends.

He, Chang Wufei, would die as a warrior.

"What happened to He--?"

"He's fine!" Trowas voice came out panting and ragged, it cracked on his words, "Get Wufei in the van!"

Duo nodded and leaned over to open the passenger door. "Fei!! Get back here!!"

His blue eyes roamed over to his friend and he involuntarily gasped. The raven haired youth was standing in full battle stance with his sword singing in the air. The creatures had formed a circle around him and each were taking turns lunging at him. He'd never be able to fight them off.

But the raven haired youth heard the words and looked again over his shoulder. The Asian nodded and as he did so the small army of creatures closed in and collapsed on the one beating, blood pumping, heart.

In the backseat Sally screamed in terror and threw open her door with her gun held up.

"Sally no!"

It was too late. The slightly older woman was around the side of the van and sprinting full force at where she hoped her boyfriend yet lived.

"Wufei!"

Her scream echoed across the otherwise eerily quiet suburban neighborhood. The only noise was that of the snarling beasts and the hum of the vans engine.

Then out of nowhere the entire van shuddered as if hit by another vehicle. The braided American turned his head wildly to look out the front of the window and saw the very eyes of death.

That's it for now boys and girls! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope I made up for it a little bit with such a long and action packed chapter! Forgive me if any of the scenes feel awkward or forced. I'm not used to writing action! (As you can probably tell from my other work!). As far as this story goes...I have so many ideas on how I want to continue along and I have no idea when I want to actually finish it. I hope to take it, in the next few chapters, to a whole new level past your typical zombie styled story and into something a bit more dark and action packed. Anyways, I'm really excited with the story and keep checking back for more. As always, Read and Review!


	7. The Storm

The First Day

Chapter Seven: The Storm

By thejasonresno

A/N: I am back on track with the updates boo-yah. I just want to take time to thank you guys so so much for reading my writing and taking the time to review it. It means so incredibly much to me and I'm honored to have your attention. I hope the story proves worth it! I am also eager to return the favor, if you have anything at all you want me to read and review I'd be delighted. Anyways, enjoy the next installment into **The First Day** and I'll try not to leave it at a cliff hanger!

Duo froze in absolute terror. His hands gripped the leather wheel in a steely grasp, his white knuckles showing easily in the relative darkness of dawn. His heart beat rapidly and he knew only one thing for certain: He would not survive this.

Crouched on the hood of the car was something terrible. For once in his life, words failed him. _It_ looked to be at least six feet long. Its skin was jet black vaguely reminded him of the lizard that Trowa used to have until Heero's cat had eaten it.

This was no lizard. Its head was shaped like a football and at least twice as long. Its eyes glowed a deep red and seemed twice as big because of this.

Looking down the length of the body Duo saw that it had a long almost scorpion like tail and on its midsection a long arm extended from each side and ended in a jumble of claws.

Silence continued to reign over the neighborhood. In the distance birds could be heard chirping, blissfully ignorant of the problems of man, and readying themselves for the new day.

Suddenly the creature blinked--its eyelids closing from left to right instead of up to down--and roared out in pain as a strip of sunlight scored its back.

In a violent motion wings exploded from its back and the creature disappeared, leaving the van rocking wildly with its departure.

Duo fell foreword, his head hitting the horn, and fainted.

From behind the American Quatre watched in complete shock as the _creature_ roared out in a feral pain. It's obviously intelligent eyes roved over their faces as if memorizing them and then shot into the air and disappeared.

Quatre grabbed for the ceiling rail as the van rocked wildly. The sandy haired man breathed out a sigh of relief but it was quickly vanquished when a chorus of painful inhuman screams erupted outside of the van.

_Wufei._

The young Arabian turned his head wildly to the window and stared at a scene he would never forget.

Where Wufei had fallen there was nothing but a large pile of screaming and hideous zombies. However their cries were not in joy but in pain as the sun seemed to scorch their flesh as it had the other...beast.

They quickly started to fall backwards and attempt to stumble off to the relative safety of shade but suddenly a kitana blade forced its way through the pile, scoring the midsections of two of the beasts, and a ragged and bleeding Wufei followed it.

Sally, just reaching her beloved, stopped in shock at his state.

He was panting heavily, his ivory skin a solid sheen of sweat and blood--his or theirs, one could not say--and his clothing was in tatters.

The proud warrior limped slightly away from the pile of bodies and collapsed onto the ground. He threw his blade to the dirt next to him and completely ignored the undead creatures literally _falling apart_ around him.

Then Quatre noticed the blood that seemed fresher than the rest and audibly gasped. Near his midsection, and in several places around his calves, were several severe bites. Chunks of flesh were completely missing. Sally too seemed to have noticed for her hand went to her mouth and she rushed forwards and fell to the ground at her boyfriends' feet.

Quatre couldn't tell what was being said but was stunned when Wufei managed to stumble to his feet. He immediately fell into Sally's waiting arms.

_How could this have happened? Not to Wufei. Not my Wufei._

The Asian man was light in her arms. His breathing was coming out ragged and quick. His eyes were half closed as if he were simply too tired to go on.

"Wufei, my wonderful Wufei. You're going to be ok! I promise! I'll help you, I'll fix this."

Her soft hand went to his forehead.

_Ice cold_.

She ignored the scary fact and instead brushed hair from his face.

"Sa..."

Wufei turned his head and coughed violently.

"Sally..." his voice was so pitiful it barely reached a whisper.

"I'm not gonna. I'm not gonna make," he swallowed down bile, "...it."

"No!" Her scream was full of untold angst and worry. Regret and anger began to boil in her veins. "This can't happen...I...I won't let it!"

He gave her an almost normal smirk and sighed out, "Silly...woman." He gasped as if in pain. "It's not up to us...not up to us anymore."

She began to interrupt again but he shook his head slowly and sadly, "Just...please."

His thin but talented fingers pointed at the gun in her other hand. The meaning was not lost on her.

She shook her head...this time with less force. Tears streamed fully down her face and she gasped as if in pain herself. "This can't..."

By now his entire body was beginning to sweat profusely. His once intelligent eyes were beginning to cloud and his limbs shook slightly.

"Shh. Shh. It's not up...not up to us." The raven haired youth gasped and swallowed again. "Please. I don't want to...turn... I'll always, Sally...I'll...always."

His voice fell quiet and his eyes saw no more. Her finger tips closed them, unable to bare the sightless vision in them.

She let out a full scream, one that was filled twice with the injustice of life and the shattered dreams of a future in love.

She unceremoniously dropped her ex lover and fell to her knees in the churned ground next to him. She lay across his chest and held him tight. The tears coming as if they would never stop.

She withdrew a little and stared into his suddenly peaceful face. Her body was shaking and fighting to realize she would never see his intelligent face smile again or his rough hands hold her tightly against his body in the throes of their passionate love.

Sally Po reached forward to trace a hand one final time along his jaw line when suddenly his eyes flung open.

She screamed in terror and fell back as Wu...as...as..._it _gurgled out a manic and throaty cry for flesh.

She almost contemplated letting it have her when a loud _crack_ filled the air and Wufei fell to the ground with a small bloodless bullet hole in his forehead.

She spun and saw Quatre walk slowly towards her, his gun held out in one hand. The Arabian lowered a hand to her and she took it.

The newly halved woman looked into the desolate eyes of her friend and the Arabian simply nodded, realizing no words could ever heal what had happened.

Inwardly she promised that not another one of her friends would fall to the cruel and unjust fate. Not while she was here.

She looked down at the pistol he had handed her and cocked it.

A/N: That's it for this chapter guys. Sorry if it was a bit shorter or less intense than previous installments. I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger but I also know that I couldn't have covered the next step in the story without completely ballooning this chapter. Hopefully you aren't too confused and I hope you enjoyed it: D

Just so you don't get confused. The zombies that were on top of Wufei, when the light of the sun hit them, began to scatter in pain. Those that couldn't make it to shade died

Until next time!


	8. The Dawn Retreat

The First Day

Chapter Eight: The Dawn Retreat

By thejasonresno

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no read eh? I won't hold your attention here too long, just some things I have to say. First off: Thank you so much for reading (especially my new reviewer, your story inspired me to write "Sunday, Simplicity". I hit a sort of creative roadblock with where I wanted to take the story next--so I kept putting it off--however I'm just going to throw myself into it and hope for the best. I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations, and again: sorry to the Wufei fans! Also "The Dawn Retreat" is a band my band is friends with; they also run my bands record label. Check them out on MySpace! Without further ado...

To be an optimist you'd have to believe that their lives had changed. And Duo was one, no doubt, but the prevailing gloom over their heads spoke of a far different fate: almost certain death.

It's not that they weren't used to this feeling, this morose and heavy weight that clung to their skin and threatened to suffocate them...No that wasn't it at all. What _was_ different this time around was the fact that they had _no idea what to do_.

As a Gundam Pilot you were given orders from someone (even if that someone was Heero) and you fulfilled them and then repeated that process. Here, driving their van through the suburbs, they did not have a plan. Not even Heero would offer orders.

Nobody asked him to.

After Wufei had...left their company...they had regrouped in the van and did the only thing that made sense: Get the hell out of there.

So Duo floored it and they left their wreck of a home behind. Now, an hour or two later and well into midmorning, they were still driving slowly up and down the streets.

And oh how these streets had changed. Gone were the uniform lawns in front of the upper middle class homes. Instead the streets looked as if a riot had come through. Windows were smashed open, doors in similar states, and yards were completely churned to mud by an innumerable number of feet.

That was not the worst of it, however. The worst, they all knew, was the absolute _lack_ of action. No cars whined their way down the streets, no dogs or birds were seen out and about on the beautiful morning, and most importantly they did not _see_ _any humans, undead or alive_.

Oh yes they found the occasional _corpse_ but that didn't encourage anything. In fact he had almost flipped the van trying to avoid what was left of the person.

"Guys...what're we doing?"

Duo's voice came out hoarse and empty, a stranger even to himself.

No response.

He started to turn in his seat to look back, "Guy--"

Hilde's outstretched arm pointed the other direction and out the front window. He raised an eyebrow and turned around, his eyes widened as well.

In front of them was City Hall, and it was ablaze. By zombies? No...By the only thing worse: irrational humans.

Heero looked around his group of friends and quickly counted heads: 8 people and only 5 guns. The perfect soldier looked out the front window of their now parked van at the ruins and the riot.

In front of the tall and once pearly white building a pulsing mass of survivors milled about. In their hands were torches, guns, and gasoline.

_I'm more worried about these guys than...whatever we saw last night_.

"So...eh...what're we gonna do?" Duo chimed in from the front seat. His deep violet eyes never left the front windshield.

"I don't know..." this from Trowa, "I just know I don't trust a single one of them."

His almost monotone was twisted with anguish.

"Well, we need to find out what's going on. Maybe we could just get close enough to find out?" Relena quietly said.

"No dice babe. I don't wanna get stuck in there with you girls if things go sour." Duo flicked his braid over his shoulder, "How about we send a team to find out and then get the shit out of there?"

Heero began to object but then bit his tongue. "That's not a bad idea at all. Alright, we'll take three. Trowa, Quatre, and I will go check it out. We'll meet back here in half an hour."

"No, I want to...I _need_ to go." Sally's eyes shined brightly with the tears that would never be enough to heal her loss, "Sitting around and waiting got Wufei ki...he...I...I need this."

Quatre took her hand and squeezed it gently, "I can't imagine how you feel but...go ahead. Take my place, I'll stay here and help Duo protect the girls."

Heero looked back and forth once between the two and then nodded, his jaw tight. He didn't like taking over emotional soldiers into battle but maybe...maybe this would work out.

"Alright. Then that's what we'll do. Sally and Trowa I want you two armed. Quatre and Duo, you two as well. I'll take the last pistol."

Heero Yuy looked over the nodding heads of the ones he cared for and held back a surge of emotion. They were willing to put their lives in his hands...it was unnerving.

No long was he just ordering around soldiers and mobile suits...but something far more valuable. He was playing war games with the people he loved...with something he could never regain if he lost. _I won't lose them_.

"Duo take this van on a circuit through areas we've already been through. I want you to be back here in half an hour but" he held up his cell phone, "keep this on. If I call you, get your ass _right here_."

Duo nodded and Heero continued on, "If things get sour, bail out and start a new plan. You're smart, you can do it."

The braided youth smiled weakly and then nodded to Trowa and Sally, "Good luck dudes."

Trowa leaned over the seat, before getting out, and slung a sloppy hug around Catherine. She kissed him on the cheek and he nodded with a promise that he, in fact, would be back.

Sally smiled grimly, almost a snarl, to her friends and got out of the van quietly.

Heero got out and then turned back when he felt a small hand strongly clasp his wrist. He turned around and found Relena looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"When will you stop having to leave me, Heero?"  
The words were no louder than a hoarse whisper but the power behind them almost doubled him over. He leaned down and set his lips firmly to hers in a show of power and passion. Finally, pulling back for air, he whispered fiercely and confidently: "After I save our lives I will _never_ leave you again."

The perfect soldier and catalyst to their future turned on his heel, nodding shortly to Trowa and Sally, and began the three block march to the burning government building and the riot before it.

Unseen by eyes, human or not, a dark black figure perched slightly above and behind the fire. Its eyes closed--left to right--and then its features twisted into what one could only describe as fierce smile.

A/N: Hope you didn't hate this chapter! Again this is just a table setter for the next chapter (I refuse to use the word "filler"!). However things are about to go crazy so hang on and buckle up. Thanks so much for reading :)


	9. The Medic

The First Day

Chapter Nine: The Medic

By thejasonresno

A/N: I will readily admit that I am terrible at keeping my reviewers involved in why it takes so long for me to update so...without further ado...tears shirt off. Flog me. Despite how long I've been writing this and how long it is already this story still has quite a few legs of the race to run. I'd guess another three or four chapters. Here is a "big chapter". Enjoy it and please review. The more reviews I get...the faster I update:I swear.

The feel was all wrong. He just couldn't ease the spasming warning signal in his mind that screamed: _this is a terrible idea, get out of there!_ But he marched on. After all: he was a damn good soldier.

From the outside Heero wouldn't have been able to tell the verdant eyed man was deep in thought but he just knew him better.

In fact they probably were thinking the same thing: _this is a terrible plan_. But at the same time, as it is in war, there is often no good plan.

He also wondered about Sally and how she was able to walk after such a staggering and crushing blow to her life. He admired her but that admiration had to be short lived: they had arrived on the scene of the riot. Well, sort of. They were still well enough away from the crowd so as not to be noticed.

For at least half a mile straight they could see nothing but a dirty and grimy

pulsing crowd of flesh. These people were on their last legs and quite obviously in a frenzy.

_'So typical._' Heero spat to himself. _'When something goes wrong, blame the government.'_

Heero turned to Trowa and was about to open his mouth when the stoic youth held a hand up for silence. Heero immediately turned back to the crowd.

"Do you hear it?"

He did.

Replacing the unintelligible caucophony of a riot came a irrefutable and unified chant: "Give us the dose. Give us the dose. Give us the dose, or die!"

Gooseflesh erupted on Sally's arms at the carnal chant going on in front of her. These people weren't any better than the creatures that took Wufei...maybe even worse.

She shook her head as the chant continued, "Dose?"

Heero shrugged but never took his steely eyes off of the scene before him. Suddenly the sound of a microphone turning on erupted loudly over the immediate area. The rioting crowd quickly covered their ears and stopped their chant.

"My friends!" A warm southern voice drawled out, amplified over a set of speakers at the front of the wrecked building.

The crowd instantly started booing and moving in a fleshy mass towards the voice. A few shouts and screams of "Share it!" erupted into the air but for the most part there was an almost unreal silence.

The drawl once again erupted into the air, "Now don't be silly now. 'Course I wouldn't put myself near your monstrous little paws. You halfwits!"

The crowd shouted at the speakers with a carnal intensity.

"Look up. Yeah, that's a good crowd. Keep on up. Near the top now, ya hear."

Heero followed the instructions of the mysterious voice and his eyes soon found a solitary figure standing at the top of the burning building.

Apparently so had the crowd for another round of threats and screams exploded into the air.

The man on the building raised the mic back up to his lips.

Duo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He hated this. He hated the job he was given. It put him in charge.

He shook his head and stared sullenly out the window before him. It was beginning to lightly rain and his eyes kept flickering to his gas tank. He was running low. They'd have to stop.

So far it had been fifteen minutes and no phone call had been put through. That had to be good. Or it was the worst.

He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. "Q man. We're getting gas."

Duo turned briefly in his seat to see Quatre nod. He smiled a quick smile at Hilde and turned back to face the road. Up on the right he saw a gas station that looked abandoned. _Perfect_.

The three were completely transfixed. Ontop of the building stood the man speaking over the microphone. From what they could see he was an ashen grey color with long jet black hair. He had on some sort of robe and stood easily 6 feet tall.

Something just wasn't right about him. Sally was going to mention this when his voice exploded again in that comforting drawl.

"My friends why the anger? Have I upset y--"

A voice erupted at the base of the building, "Help us out you asshole! When it gets dark those things will be back!"

There was an eruption of agreement but the man merely laughed.

"Don't you think I know this son? I am far more knowing than you think. How else do you imagine I would come by something as spectacular as a blocker to the ... nasty nasty plague those beasties seem to be spreading among you fleshy folk?"

The crowd began to make noise but he cut them off, "Don't you worry you little things. I will help you. After all...how could I be your messiah if I didn't save your little lives? It just won't be free. You gotta do somethin' for poor ol' me."

Heero muttered, "I'm not likin' this one bit."

Trowa nodded but watched on.

"Thank God we don't have to pay for this." Duo laughed slightly as he watched the numbers on the gauge quickly climb higher and higher. "It literally took armageddon for me to afford gas. Insane."

From the other side of the van Quatre quipped quickly, "Don't call it that!"

Duo felt a tingle in his spine and wanted to snap back but decided to hold it in. No point in getting in a fight.

Ever since he had dropped Trowa, Heero, and Sally off tension had begun to run high between the mobile team.

Catherine and Hilde sat tensed up in the back--barely saying a word--while Quatre and Duo held the front two seats.

The American had honestly been trying to break the tension with his jokes but nobody was in the mood for it. He understood, of course, but that didn't make him any more agreeable.

A door closed and Duo glanced behind him to see who had gotten out of the van.

"Hey Quat, stay in the van in case we gotta skip out!'

"I am."

"Then..."

"DUO LOOK OUT!"

The warning from his friend was the only reason he managed to duck in time. The crack of a gunshot rang through the air and all was silent for a moment.

Then hell broke loose.

Duo hastily threw the cap on the van and rolled to the ground. He scanned quickly around and didn't see anybody on his side of the van.

"What the fuck!? Quatre where is the shooter?"

The reply came back instantly as his friend returned fire. "In the window of the station!"

Duo nodded and took a risky and quick glance over the hood of his car. Indeed there was the outline of a figure in the window. The braided youth could just make out the edge of a barrel sticking out of a window.

"Unless zombies can use guns we've got a fuckin' nut job on our hands. Let's get outta here Q. Hilde, Catherine, STAY DOWN!"

The rioting crowd was absolutely silent, and, well not rioting at all. No. Instead there was a stunned silence and the buzzing of a tension about to unleash on the world.

The southern drawl spoke again, "You heard me right my friends. Follow my outstretched arm. Go ahead, follow it with your greedy little eyes."

The crowd did so and almost as one they did an about face.

Heero blanched as he realized where and who the man was pointing at.

_Them_.

"Shit."

"It's unlocked Duo! Hop in and slam on the gas pedal. I'll steer!"

Duo grimaced in anticipation of jumping into the van. For a brief second he'd be at risk of being hit.

'Screw it.'

Jumping to his feet Duo dove at the door, flung it open, and leapt in.Following his jump came three reports from the rifleman. An anguished cry rang out.

Immediately his foot found the groove of the gas pedal and their van burst out of the gas station with a squeal of tires.

"Whoo! We got out man, we did it!"

Duo slid up straight in his seat and went to slap Quatre on the back but his hand stopped inches from and he let out a gasp.

The blond youth was clutching his shoulder slumped back against the passenger seat gritting his teeth. Between his fingers blood seeped.

His phone rang.

"See those gorgeous people up there watchin' us so nosely? Yea, those people."

The southern man laughed a loud ringing laugh, "If you can and will bring them to me I _will_ become your elotheos. I _will heal you_."

He surveyed the crowd, "What say you, my friendly people? Shout for me if you're willin' to capture seven to save _thousands._"

An eruption of shouts nearly made Sally fall to her knees in fear. Trowa grabbed her shoulder firmly and looked her in the eyes as if to say: "I will protect you."

"Duo will be here in any minute. Sounds shook up."

Heero looked at Trowa but kept nervously glancing back at what effectively became an army of enemies.

"We have to get out of here."

"I know."

The mic rumbled again, "Don't they look so nervous. If I have a deal with you kind gentlemen and women then I say let us commence this festival of delight. You must swear to me though: keep them alive and I will do the same for you. To have my use of them...I will need their heart still beating. Now go!!"

The earth exploded again into a flurry of action. Time slowed and time speeded up. Colors became a blur and eventually sound held no meaning.

The roaring crowd of at least 200 had begun to slowly run towards them. At half a mile away they'd be on them in moments. They couldn't fight them off.

And then they were on them. Heero was sick to his stomach. He had killed them all with his plan. But he still fought the fight of a hero. Spinning to and fro he delivered well placed and disabling kicks only to spin around and launch a bullet where it would count the most.

The whole ordeal sickened him. Under normal circumstances these people attacking him would be his neighbors. They wouldn't harm a fly. But now...now sanity had left it's cradle leaving behind nothing but a huge mess of twisted morals and thoughts.

Glancing over, Heero saw Trowa in much the same predicament. He was fighting for his life...and Sally's.

She had been hit almost immediately by a club and had fallen to the ground cradling herself. Like a lion Trowa had planted himself between her and the frenzied crowd. With an anguished scream he tore into the attackers with a frenzy unknown to even Heero. And it was amazing.

The quiet youth twisted in all sorts of directions as he delved out disabling kicks and body shots. The youth managed to evade as many blows as he shelled out. Maybe with twenty fighterse of his calibre they could stand a chance but...it just couldn't happen.

Then suddenly the sound of tires squealing created a lightness in his chest and Heero felt a renewed vigor. A chance. An opportunity. Life itself was coming back to the three youths. But it would be cl--

The perfect soldiers world exploded and red and he fell roughly to the concrete. A man sniggered roughly from over his body, bat in hand, "Ey, I got one!"

A gunshot rang through the air and the same man dropped dead.

"Lookout! A van!"

Indeed a van was coming and it was mowing down people with a vengeance.

Heero spared an opportunity to glance back and saw people bounce off of the reinforced vehicle with a sickening abandon. Blood and gore flew everywhere. In the windshield Heero could make out Catherine hunched over the wheel.

Another gunshot rang out and a man, wielding a large knife, dropped dead at Trowas feet.

The forest eyed man was sweating profusely, his limbs at the point of giving out. He turned and audibly gasped to see Heero slowly getting up off the ground--his hair matted with blood.

"Time to go Heero! Let's meet him halfway!"

Trowa kicked out suddenly, breaking the neck of a man that had gotten too close.

Heero nodded and clumsily clambered to his feet. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the offending crowd to hold them at bay. As a group the crowd was brave but when faced with the individuality of death...cowardice arose again. Nobody wanted to die.

The van slid to a hault, turning slightly so the sliding doors were facing the stranded team, and idled. From the passenger seat, gun still smoking, Duo screamed, "Get in the damn van! Come on, let's roll!"

Heero looked over to Trowa to see Sally with an arm around the younger man. She was breathing heavily but seemed ok. He shouted, "Run!"

With that the three turned on their heels abruptly and sprinted off as best as a few exhausted warriors could.

The crowd was in immediate pursuit and it was making Duo nervous. He would not leave them behind but at the same time...what was the point if they got to the van only to be killed there?

"Catherine I want you to slowly start driving away. I'm talking at 1 or 2 MPH. I want this van to fly once those guys are in here, got it?!"

Catherine nodded fiercely and spared a glance to the backseat. Quatre was laying in Hildes lap breathing heavily. They had stuffed his wound as best as they could but they needed Sally to look at it.

Ten feet away from the van Heero realized the inevitable. Holding up Sally...Trowa was falling behind. The crowd was literally within arms reach. So he made a decision. He abruptly stopped in his sprint and turned on his heel to meet the oncoming rush.

Trowa gave a questioning glance but didn't stop running. He had to get Sally to the van. And he did.

The last ten feet went by quickly and Trowa was already handing Sally off to the recieving hands of Duo. In fact it had been too easy. And he soon found out why.

From over his shoulder Heero spared a quick glance to find that Trowa and Sally had made it to the van.

The perfect soldier snapped off another kick into the jaw of a woman who got too close. He didn't feel bad.

'Time to get out of here.'

He turned quickly on his heel and sprinted towards the van only to be grabbed by his ankle. The prussian eyed youth fell to the ground hard, his chin bouncing off the concrete.

"Shit!"

By now the crowd had completely caught up to Heero and the van. A choice had to be made. Try to save himself...or save everyone.

Locking eyes with Duo, in the doorway of the van, he mouthed those words. Relena screamed a terrible "NO!" and tried to get out but Duo grabbed onto her tightly and threw her back in.

For what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was mere seconds, the two men locked eyes for the final time. As if in slow motion Duo turned and slammed the door shut in time to avoid a wild swing of a bat.

Amidst the chaos the van revved up and then squealed off. Heero sighed in relief. He had at least accomplished that much of his mission. Rolling onto his back he slowly turned around--prepared to meet his maker.

But he was not prepared to stare into the dull lifeless eyes of a grey-skinned southern man.

The man gave a wicked grin and grabbed Heero by the arm. From his inside pocket he procured a syringe.

A/N: YES. I have updated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it ran a bit long...anyways. Read and review. Tell me your likes and dislikes with this chapter!


	10. A Public Service Announcement

A public service announcement to my readers:

I WILL be updating this story in the IMMEDIATE future. I am sorry for not updating in a long time but things got a bit crazy in my life. So re read and re-immerse yourself into the zombie Armageddon.

Jason.


	11. The Operation

The First Day

Chapter Ten: The Operation

By thejasonresno

A/N: Everybody that is reading this chapter…thank redlion2! She single handedly kicked me out of my stupor and made me want to write again. So for that…this chapter is dedicated to you.

The world was frozen and Duo was almost certain they were upside down. The sheer knowledge that their fearless leader was gone was breathtaking. Every thought brought him closer and closer to vomiting.

Duo glanced over his shoulder into the back of the van and almost gave in right there.

They were a mess.

Relena was pale as a ghost and long tracks of tears stood out in a horrible way on her porcelain skin. She hadn't spoken a word for the last ten minutes and Duo was starting to believe that she might be mute forever. He couldn't blame her.

Trowa and Cathy were working to clean and bandage Quatre with a few water bottles and a makeshift sling. The sandy haired youth was green but from horror or pain Duo wasn't quite sure.

Sally was as bad as Relena and, maybe, worse. The emotions that ravaged Relena were not on Sally. Instead the dependable and older woman was devoid of anguish. Sorrow. Or compassion. She looked empty and, maybe, she was.

Quatre coughed loudly and Hilde reached back, with a shaking hand, to let him sip from a water bottle. "You going to be alright, Quatre?"

Her voice was quiet and Duos heart blossomed in his chest. As selfish as it was…as long as she was O.K…he could find a way to help everyone.

"Yeah, Hilde." He smiled weakly and handed her back the bottle, "I'm just worried sick about…"

Hilde nodded abruptly and inside Relena thanked her. She didn't and wasn't ready to face losing Heero and wasn't ready to make the abrupt corrections to their future.

"We have to find him." Her voice came out quiet, hoarse, broken…and resolved.

Trowa quit holding a damp shirt to his blond friends forehead and turned to Relena with sorrow emanating from his verdant eyes. "He's gone, Rel. You saw what happened. There's no –"

"Shut up, Trowa." This, surprisingly, from Sally. When someone you love passes…a feeling vibrates in you. An overflowing sense of wrongness. Since WuFei…since he…Relena, do you feel he is gone?"

The stoic woman turned her gaze, raw with emotions, onto the other woman and for a moment the tableau held.

Duo glanced at the vans clock, a quarter past noon, and turned back to the others as Relena gave the weakest of smiles.

"He's alive. My Heero…would never go that way."

Suddenly a palpable tension disappeared from the van. Trowa leaned back into the bony van seat and Quatre propped himself up a little bit. Catherine met Relena with a fierce gaze, "We're going to find him. We are. If it's the last thing we do…" here she allowed herself a small gulp, "…We'll find him."

-

"They'll come…now don't you worry, hear me?" A thick southern drawl emanated in the big and mostly empty basement. "They won't leave a pretty boy like 'im out on his own."

The lights were dim and virtually useless. The room was long and narrow and smelled of moisture. Something leaked and echoed off in the corner.

His vision was blurry, hazy, and his head felt fuzzy. With a groan he pulled himself into a sitting position and then immediately vomited on the ground next to himself.

"Ah, our hero is awake now?"

"Where…." His voice was crusty as if he hadn't spoken in years and, for all his memory could tell him, he hadn't. All he could remember was a pair of gentian eyes, wide and in horror, as a white door closed between them and skidded off.

"Don't try movin' too much now as you are probably not feelin' the greatest."

Footsteps from polished black boots reverberated and suddenly the perfect soldiers eyesight came to jarring clarity. A taller man with a slightly rounded stomach stood in front of him. A wispy white mustache coated his face and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. On top of his head was a wide brimmed cowboy hat.

Heero tried to stand and tried to put up his fists but chains clanked loudly in his ears and the soldier realized his full situation.

He was bound, rather well, at the ankles and the arms with heavy-duty chains. His gun, obviously, was gone and his clothes were gone to tatters. His wallet was lifted from him as well.

"What do you want from me?" His voice came out in a deadly monotone.

The man grinned a wide and feral grin, "Pretty soon you'll be askin' a lot more than that my friend. A lot more."

Heero felt something in his stomach and, even though the feeling was rare, he knew fear.

-

Duo leaned idly against the van and tried to sort his thoughts. It was already past three in the afternoon and for whatever reasons the creatures preferred to attack at night. So that meant that danger was getting closer and closer. They had to get moving.

It was, he decided, probably suicidal but it was a plan. Shortly after Relena, Catherine, and Sally had spoken their piece the rest of the group gave in and, reluctantly, decided that was their only course of action.

'Well,' Duo thought, 'We could always run off in the hopes of hiding…'

But the thought, though logical, caused him extreme shame. If there was even a chance of Heero being alive then this is what they had to do.

"Hurry up in there!" Duo shouted over his shoulder and was extremely relieved when he heard the "We're done!" in response.

They had made a pit stop at a local drug store to pick up what supplies they could to aid Quatre with his pain and they had lucked out with drugs and various bandaging supplies.

The store, as was the standard of their scouring, was empty and dark. Trowa had gone in with Sally while the others sat in the car ready to leave at a moments notice. But there had been no accidents and luckily they were back on the road again

And then it happened.

The next left turn in their life and in their experience.

A cell phone rang and Duo grabbed it absentmindedly…the human reflex ingrained from years of habit didn't let the moment strike him as odd. Until he read the caller I.D.

'Wufei Chang'

Instantly every sense of his body heightened and he ignored the queries of the people in the backseat. He flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear. His features contorted in rage and he growled, "Who the fuck is this? Wufei is dead."

"I know. And nice to hear from you Duo. Is my sister alright?"

Duo almost dropped the phone and, every part of his body numb, handed the phone over his shoulder, "Relena, it's Zechs."

A/N: Cliffhanger. Dun..dun…DUN!


End file.
